Like a Dream to Me
by MooMoo-Chan1
Summary: AU This is going to be an AxM. I'm not really good at summary so just come take a look. If you like it stick around for more! thankz a munchies!


Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer, and all that good stuff. yeahh..yup yup... Still it would be nice if I actually own RK. I would have been one rich little girl right now. Rich and happy, very happy.  
  
Moomoochan: hey hey, please read my fanfic! ^_^  
  
Total meanie: What for?!  
  
Moomoochan: ...  
  
Moomoochan: Because I'll kick your ass, that's what! Knock you out cold!  
  
o(x.X)o0_('.'0_)  
  
Like a Dream to Me  
  
Chapter one  
  
The sun was beating mercilessly down on her as Misao pulled her rundown old car to the side of the road to inspect the smoke that was rapidly coming from her hood. It was an elderly little Honda and the only little possession that she owned along with a few pair of clothes in the back of her car, and the pair of tennis shoes that she wore. Beside from the twenty- dollar bill in her back pocket of her faded jean there was not even extra cash on her.  
  
She popped the hood open and stepped back as it gave a roar and released a mushroom of gray smokes. She took her hand the wafted the nasty, burnt smell away as she leaned closer to take a look at her engine careful not to touch it. Even thought she was investigating the car she didn't know what she was looking at, god knows she doesn't know anything about cars, but one she does know was that its dead. The dead car was her only transportation and her only home for the last seven months or so. Ever since she quit her job and ran away, she was force to traverse around the country trying to find a place where she could fine work and support herself. She only managed to fine temporarily job at gas stations, but was dismiss after while when the owner found new replacement.  
  
Now that was not even possible anymore, now that her car was dead on the side of the road. With a defeated sign, she placed her hand over her eyes to shield it from the blazing sun as she gazed at her surrounding. She has stopped just off the road where she spotted a telephone pole and several trees and bushes surrounding it. Several more trees and bushes were scattered around the landscape as the leaves barely rustled from the lack of summer breeze.  
  
"I guess this is the end for you and me buddy." She spoke regretfully to her car as she moved to open the side door.  
  
Gathering tattered old clothing, a petite thin blanket, she stuffed them into a small carrying black sport bag, and gather two water bottles and a tiny bag of crackers. She shut the door, swung her bag over her shoulder, and started walking. The best thing she could do right now is walk to the next gas station or rest stop. Hopefully, she'll be able to find a job there that would at least last a few days until she could figure out what she needs to do next.  
  
It was so hot that after only shot distance of walking she was already beginning to sweat. She wiping the sweat with the back her hand on her forehead, she spotted a sign that she was only a few more miles from the nearest rest stop. The long journey until the rest stop allowed her mind to start to wonder back to what happened and how she ended up the way she did.  
  
Misao had been an orphan at the age twelve, when both of her parents where killed in a car accident. They were going for drive one a rainy day when it happened. She remembered it liked it was just yesterday. She remembered how she could see them from her window as they where just around the corner to their home. She was eagerly waiting for their return, so that she could show them that she was wearing the new necklace. It was a present from her parents yesterday and she made a thank you card for them for giving it to her. As she saw them threw near, she waved at them hoping that, they could see her from their car, and was about to make her way down the stairs to greet them when it happened. Just from the opposite corner of the street, a drunk driver was speeding in his car as he lost the control, and went crashing into her parents' car. The impact of the crash sent their car skidding and rotating in circles and finally crashing crashed against the electric pole. The momentum of the was great as it hurl her mother through the front window, where her body lied lifelessly on the ground as Misao saw the crimson liquid engulfed her. Wide eyed, Misao could do nothing more than stood motionless on hand planted on the glass window the other holding the thank you card that slipped and fell from her small trembling hand.  
  
The memories still haunted her today, as she reached for her chest clutching the necklace in her hand beneath her T-shirt. From the necklace dangled a two silver wedding band that belonged to her parents, they were very much in love. Inside the rings, the date where they meet for the first time was engrave into it. It was her only prized possession and she had ever since that loathsome incident.  
  
After that, Misao was place into an orphanage where they only gave her little clothing and only small meals per day. The worst part was there was no such thing as love in that orphanage. It's not a place where if you have a little boo-boo and they kiss your wound to make it all better. No, it was a bitter place where they could care less if you don't have enough to eat or enough clothes to wear. It was only you looking out for yourself. Once she had a cold, a high fever and no one cared about it, and she had to take care of her self. Sneaking in to steal some medicines, even she didn't feel right about it. Coming from a loving family, Misao couldn't understand it at all, but soon real soon she learned to adapted. She had too.  
  
By the time she was eighteen, she was out of that orphanage, feeling content that she has escaped that menacing and ominous place. Yet, she was young and naïve, and was unprepared for the perilous society. She struggled the first few years, but then she landed a decent job in a small company working as secretary. The pay wasn't great, she was paid below minimum wage, but she couldn't be picky. She needed the job and she even gratefully that she got it. Everything seemed to be in place as she even got her own little run down apartment. It was rundown, but it belonged to her and she felt pride of it.  
  
However, good things didn't last forever. Soon her boss sold the company to a man named Shiseido. He was a cruel man with harsh features, devilish eyes, dark eyebrows, a grim harsh mouth, and he wore too much cheap cologne it suffocated her every time she got in ten feet of him. Everything about him from the way he dressed, to away he spoke, and to his personality struck a strong sense of uneasiness and vile in her. Her hair always stood up at the back of her neck everything he was near her, and sometimes she could see out of the corner of her eyes that he was always watching her. Several time he tired to corner her, but she swiftly made up an excuse to get out of his presence. Yet, she could not escape fate. It was late at night when Misao had to stay behind to finish her work before she could go home. She knew that it was not wise to stay her all by herself, but she need to get the work done before tomorrow. She quickly tired to speed up so in case her boss decided to just come back. Just as she was about to be done with her work, and packing up ready to go, the door suddenly bust open causing her to jump a little.  
  
There stood in the doorway was her worst fear and nightmare. Shiseido. She could tell that he was drunk from the strong smell of liquor on him, and his off balance. She swallowed hard as she closed her bag and began heading towards to door hopping to slip pass him.  
  
"Where are you going?" He rumbled with a hiccup as he grabbed her forearm in a tight grip, stopping her.  
  
"Mr. Shisedio, I'm done with my work. I'm heading home now." Misao tired to steady her voice from trembling. Determined not to let him know she was afraid of him.  
  
"No so fast, why don't you stick around for a little while." He breath was intoxicated with alcohol.  
  
"No, I think I really must get going." She insisted as she tired to wrench her arm free from his grasp, but that was futile as he only tightens it.  
  
"I told you to stay, dammit." He jerked her roughly against him so that she was press close against his body. Their closeness terrified her as she tired to put distance between them by pushing him away with her hands on his chest.  
  
Whom was she kidding when she was only a small 100lbs woman, who was trying to fight off a man that was twice her size?  
  
"Stop struggling and start having some fun." He hissed as she shoved her against the wall and trapped her there with his body. He bent her head down and took her lips in his. The contact of their lips disgusted her so bad she had to turn her head away.  
  
"Stop it!" She cried desperately trying to break free. Still she couldn't budge. " Let me go or I'll scream!"  
  
"Go ahead, no one will hear you. We're the only one here."  
  
Struggling to get free, she tired to shove and pushed him away, but nothing was working. She then turned her head and bit him the neck with all might; she was rewarded with a painful scream from Shiseido. Using that to her advantage, she kicked him in between his legs and he instantly dropped to the ground in excruciating pain holding himself. She dashed for the door, but as she twisted the handle, it was lock. He had locked the door after he came in. She looked through her pocket for the key, but once she actually got the key into the doorknob she was pull by the hair and jerked away from the door. He slammed her against the ground, and sat with his legs on her sides keeping her grounded with his weight. He raised his hand and back slapped her.  
  
"Bitch! I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget." He roared as he backhanded her again. She tired to use her arm to fight him off, but it was no use. He physical form was too much for her too over power. She tired with every fiber in her body, but she couldn't save herself.  
  
"Stop! Let go, please!" Misao cried out repeatedly. Repeatedly she was ignore as he ripped open her blouse, and roughly cupped her breast in his hand. A screamed escaped her lips as he silenced her by slapping her in the face. Tears glided down her cheeks.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Please, stop!"  
  
Fear, helplessness, angry, and anguished rushed at her all at once. She was angry that she was so helpless and fearful for herself. She didn't' wanted this, she didn't ask for this. As his hands roamed her body every little part of her soul died. It was disgusting, violating, and vile to the very core. In the end, this devil had no conscience, and there on the floor in the dark room, he raped her.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Well guys, that was it. Chapter one. I hoped you enjoyed it and uhh..i hope I get to update soon. Bye bye ^_^ 


End file.
